1. Field of the Invention
A wave generator for generating waves in pools and the like for water sports, amusement and the like.
2. Prior Art
Wave generators of various types are well-known in the prior art, typically being used in pools in water parks and the like to generate waves of substantial size therein for the enjoyment of the persons using the pool. Devices of this type include moveable wall panel-like members disposed substantially vertically and moved back and forth in a horizontal direction perpendicular to the plane of the wall-like member to create waves in a cyclical manner. Such a mechanism, of course, is relatively large, and takes a substantial amount of power, as the wave generator is in effect in continuous operation. It also requires maintenance because of the substantial number of moving parts and the resulting loads and wear thereon, and of course must be adequately shielded or separated from the persons using the pool to avoid any inadvertent injury thereto.
Another type of wave generator which is used is a tilting trough type of generator. In this type, an open box or trough-like container is disposed above the level of water in the pool and is slowly filled therefrom by an appropriate, relatively high volume low pressure water pump such as a pool water circulating pump. When the container is substantially filled with water, the same is dumped into the pool, thereby creating the desired wave action. Dumping may be achieved by opening the adjacent side wall of a container or alternatively, tilting the container about a longitudinal axis to pour the water therefrom. If desired, a pivoted container of appropriate shape and balance will automatically dump when a predetermined water level is obtained, and right itself after dumping for refilling. Such a technique has the advantage of requiring less power and substantially less mechanism than the previously discussed wave generator, though does require either dumping of a very heavy container of water when filled, or alternatively the controlling of a wall of such a container at a time when it has tremendous hydraulic forces thereon.
The present invention provides a wave generator having many of the characteristics and advantages of this latter type of wave generator, though with greater flexibility in the operation thereof and without the major mechanical problems thereof.